Love is the weirdest thing
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is a RaphaelXSnakeweed story
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing!

Note: If you don't like yaoi, Raphael, Snakeweed, or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012, don't read this story. Story is rated M, because of the bad language in chapters 2-4, blood&gore in chapters 5 and 8, and sexual scenes in chapters 5-10. Story is under "Humor", because of chapter 13. Leonardo and Baxter Stockman make a minor appearance in chapters 3, 6, 8, and 12. Shredder, Tigerclaw, Fish-face, Rahzar, Kraang, Michelangelo, Donatello, April O'Neil, Casey Jones and Master Splinter are referenced in chapter 15. And in chapter 8, there will be a battle, but I'll only make Stockman Fly, Leonardo, Snakeweed, and Raphael have quotes.

Second note: This whole story is in Raphael's point of view

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the story itself and the pairing, Raphael/Snakeweed.

Part 1 of 20

 **I was on the rooftops when I spotted a familiar mutant, Snakeweed. He was fighting off the Foot. I go over and help him, seeing as how me and my brothers need another ally. When I get over there, he says to me, "What do you want?!" I say to him, "You look like you could use some assistance, I'm here to help.." He growls and was about to object but the Foot zapped him with a taser, and I knock the Foot soldiers out and then look at Snakeweed, who is knocked out. So I take him back to the lair, hoping my brothers and sensai are alright with it... When I get there, my brothers aren't there, and sensai was probably training April or Casey, so I quietly and quickly take Snakeweed to my room, laying him gently on my bed. He is still knocked out. He'll probably be knocked out for 20-30 minutes.**

End of part 1

Next part 2


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing!

Part 2 of 20

 _ **After 20 minutes, Snakeweed wakes up and sees me and says, "What the hell am I doing here?" I say, "You're up, finally..." He looks at me and says, "You! You brought me here! I am gonna fucking kill you!" I say, "Dude, chill, I wanna help you-" He cuts me off and says, "I don't need your fucking help, you're why I was mutated!" I look at him and feel my heart beat faster...BUT WHY?! He looks at me and says, "Why the hell are you staring at me?!" I sigh and say, "I need to um tell you something..." He says, "Go ahead, before I kill you!" I say, "I love you..." He was about to object, but I kiss him, with a lot of passion... He pushes me away and says, "NOW I'M REALLY GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" I say, "Dude, chill out! Seriously you're worse than me and Casey combined!" He growls and says, "Shut up!" I say, "Fine, but I still love you..."**_

 **End of part 2**

 **Part 3 is next**


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story'

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing

Part 3 of 20

Note: Leonardo and Baxter Stockman/Stockman Fly make minor appearances in this chapter as well as in chapters 6, 8, and 12.

 _I was about to kiss Snakeweed again, when I hear a knock on my door, I say to Snakeweed, "I'll be right back!" I exit my room and see Leonardo, and he says, "Who's in your room with you, bro?" I say, "Snakeweed..." Leonardo says, "YOU BROUGHT SNAKEWEED HERE, WITHOUT TELLING ME?! BRO WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I say, "Dude, chill he's not that bad, and actually I love him..." Leonardo says, "HE'S NOT THAT BAD?! DUDE HE'S A JACKASS, WITH A CAPITAL J! Also do you really love him?" Meanwhile at Baxter's lab, Stockman Fly was testing out retro mutagen, mainly for Snakeweed, Spider Bytez, and himself._

End of part 3

part 4 is next


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing

Part 4 of 20

 **I enter my room again, and Snakeweed was just about to lunge and attack me, but instead he kisses me. I blush and start to kiss back when he pulls away and says, "I can't believe I fucking did that!" I say, "Does that mean you love me too?" He glares at me for a moment, but then he sighs and says, "Yeah...I guess you could say that..." I say, "You're the hottest mutant I've ever seen, and that's why I fell in love with you!" He says before kissing me again, "You're nicer than I thought..." When he kisses me, I kiss him back. He then licks my lower lip, I open my mouth allowing his tongue in.**

End of part 4

Part 5 is next


	5. Chapter 5

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing

part 5 of 20

Note: This part has both sexual scenes and blood&gore!

 _I pull away and notice that Snakeweed was bleeding, it looked like the mark where the blood was coming from was new, it must have happened while I was talking to Leonardo. I say to Snakeweed, "What happened to you, my love, why are you bleeding?" He says, "I was searching for something and a book hit me and knock off one of my vines..." I kiss him, and he kisses me back. He sticks one of his many vines up my shell. I moan and he licks my lower lip. I open my mouth allowing his tongue in. He finds my _, and rubs up and down it._

End of part 5

Part 6 is next


	6. Chapter 6

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing

part 6 of 20

Note: This chapter has sexual scenes, and Leonardo and Baxter Stockman/Stockman Fly make minor appearances in this chapter.

I begin searching for his _, when I hear a knock on my door, I just say, "Come in." Leonardo enters and says, "OMG RAPH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I push Snakeweed away from me and say, "L-Leo! I wasn't doing anything.." Leonardo says, "You can't fool me, you were doing it with Snakeweed, which reminds me, Snakeweed, you need to le-" I say, "No please, Leo! Don't make him leave! I love him so much, and I wanted him to move in with us..." Leonardo says, "NO! HE'S NOT MOVING WITH US! THAT'LL NEVER EVER EVER HAPPEN!" I say, "Please!" Leonardo sighs and says, "Alright, fine!" Meanwhile with Stockman Fly, he was nearly finished with his retro mutagen for him, Spider Bytez and Snakeweed. Stockman Fly says to himself, "Ah yessssss thisssss retro mutagen will be the ansssswer to my mutation problem, assssss well asssss Sssspider Bytezzzzzz and Sssssnakeweed."

End of part 6

Next is part 7


	7. Chapter 7

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing

Part 7 of 20

Note: This chapter has sexual scenes

Leonardo leaves the room and I say, "So, you..." Snakeweed then kisses me, I kiss him back. He sticks one of his many vines up my shell, and I moan with pleasure and lick his lower lip. He opens his mouth allowing my tongue in, we then roll each others tongues over one and other. He finds my _, and I moan with pleasure and feel for his _... He moans with pleasure when I find his _. He rubs up and down my _, and I rub up and down his _. I pull away and begin licking his _. He moans with pleasure and continues to rub up and down my _. He then begins licking my _ and I moan with pleasure while licking his _.

End of part 7

Part 8 is next


	8. Chapter 8

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing

part 8 of 20

Note: this chapter features a battle, Leonardo, Baxter Stockman, and sexual scenes... You've been warned multiple times

I hear a knock on my door, I pull away from Snakeweed and say, "Come in." Leonardo runs in and says, "Dude we got a huge problem, Stickman is back and wants Snakeweed! We either need to give Snakeweed to him or fight him, I know you don't want to lose your love, but if we don't give Snakeweed to Stickman, he'll just come back! Think about this lo-" I cut him off and say, "I'LL NEVER GIVE STUPID STICKMAN WHAT HE WANTS! WE'RE GONNA FIGHT HIM! Me, you, Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey and Snakeweed!" Leonardo sighs and says, "I knew you wouldn't think logically...but let's do this!" Later in the city. The Turtles, April, Casey, and Snakeweed see Stockman Fly. Stockman Fly says to them, "Give me Ssssnakeweed and I will leave alone..." Raphael says, "I'm not letting you take my love!" Snakeweed kisses Raphael's cheek. Stockman Fly says, "Fine if you won't give him to me, then I'm going to have to kill you all, starting with Cassssey." Snakeweed shoots his vines at Stockman Fly, who dodges them and cuts 2 of them off. Snakeweed begins bleeding, Raphael attacks Stockman Fly while saying "You're dead! You hurt my love! I'm gonna squash you like the bug you are!" Leonardo looks at Snakeweed and decides to help him, Snakeweed says to Leonardo, "Thanks, you're learning to trust me, huh?" Leonardo sighs and says, "Yeah... You're actually not that bad once I got to know you.." Snakeweed's vines grow back and he helps Raphael and the others destroy Stockman Fly. After a while Stockman Fly gets tired of fighting the Turtles, Snakeweed, April and Casey. He then flies off. When the Turtles and Snakeweed get back to the lair, Snakeweed and Raphael go back to Raphael's room. Once there, Snakeweed says to Raphael before kissing his cheek, "Thanks for not allowing Stockman Fly to take me away from you." Raphael smiles and says, "I would never ever let anyone take you away from me." Snakeweed kisses Raphael who gladly kisses back. Snakeweed sticks one of his many vines up Raphael's shell and searches for his _, which makes Raphael moan with pleasure. Raphael licks Snakeweed's lower lip, who gladly opens his mouth allowing Raphael's tongue in.

End of part 8

Part 9 is next


	9. Chapter 9

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing

Part 9 of 20

Note: This part has sexual scenes. The F word will be _, since the bad language chapters were 2-4.

Snakeweed begins to feel more at ease when he finds my _. He feels as I feel for his _, which makes him just feel more at ease. When I find his _ I rub up and down it, which makes him moan with pleasure and he then pulls away and begins licking my neck while rubbing up and down my _. I push him onto my bed and lay on top of him, which he is sort of surprised by my courage and says before I kiss him, "You're much braver than I expected." He kisses me back and when I look into his eyes, I see that he wants to _ me, and I let him, since we're going to have to do it sooner or later if we wanna get closer... But it's sort of weird, a plant _ an animal, but I'll get over it. I know Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Sensai definitally wouldn't agree with me and Snakeweed getting together but I don't care. I love him, and nothing will make me stop loving him.

End of part 9

Part 10 is next


	10. Chapter 10

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing

Part 10 of 20

Note: This is the final chapter with sexual scenes.

I look at Snakeweed and he starts to lick his lips and I notice something weird with his chest...but it don't concern me until he pulls away and says, "My love I need to tell you something important..." I wrap my arms around his neck and say, "Yeah, babe?" He wraps one of his vines around my waist and says, "I'm feeling super strange in my stomach, it feels like...I'm pregnant..." I gasp and say, "You're pregnant? But...you're a dude and you're a plant, that's impossible..." He says before kissing my forehead, "I know it's strange and a little soon...but it's the truth..." I kiss his lips, which in return he kisses back with extra passion. I feel as he sticks his vines up my shell and finds my _. Which I moan with pleasure and search for his _. When I find his _ I rub up and down it, which makes Snakeweed moan with pleasure. After a while we stop and we go to bed, since it's late.

End of part 10

Part 11 is next


	11. Chapter 11

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing

Part 11 of 20

Note: Nothing bad or important in this chapter.

I wake up the next morning to...as you can guess Snakeweed look down at me, it seemed like only yesterday he hated me... I say to him, "It seems like only yesterday that you hated me, my love.." Snakeweed nods and says, "Time sure flies when I'm with you.." I kiss him, which he kisses me back. I then pull away and say, "My love, when do you want to go on our first date?" Snakeweed shrugs and says, "It don't matter to me, all that matters is if I'm with you.." I smile and kiss his cheek and say, "That's so sweet, my love!" Snakeweed takes my hand in his vine and says, "Wanna go up to the surface?" I nod and say, "Sure." A few minutes later me and Snakeweed are at the resturant that I like. I notice Snakeweed's not too keen on the food they serve, but he deals with it. I kiss his cheek and say, "You don't have to eat if you don't want to." He looks down and sighs. I say, "What's wrong?" He says, "Maybe it be better if we stay at the lair.." I say, "We can go back, if you'd like.." Snakeweed shakes his head and says, "I don't want to make you feel like we can't be out and having fun.." I grab his other hand and say, "I love you, and you won't make me feel like we can't be out and having fun." Snakeweed sighs and says, "Alright..." I take him back to the lair.

End of part 11

Part 12 is next


	12. Chapter 12

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing

Part 12 of 20

Note: This is the last part that Leonardo and Baxter Stockman make a minor appearance in.

Once me and Snakeweed get to the lair, Leonardo says to me, "Now where have you two been?" I say, "Oh just up to the surface." Leonardo nods and says, "Well me, Donnie and Mikey are going patrolling, you don't need to come unless you want to.." I say, "Me and Snakeweed will come along." Leonardo nods and says, "Then let's go." Me, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Snakeweed and Donatello head up to the surface...and we bump into Stockman Fly...and I pull out my sais, and say, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, STICKMAN?!" Stockman Fly says, "GIVE ME SSSSSNAKEWEED, OR ELSSSSSE!" Leonardo says, "Or else what?" Stockman Fly says, "OR ELSSSSE I WILL TAKE YOU ALL TO MASSSSSTER SHREDDER! AND HE WILL DECIDE WHAT TO DO WITH ALL OF YOU!" I say, "I'm not scared of Shredder." Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Snakeweed nod. Stockman Fly says, "You should, he issssss sssscarier than you think, he even sssssurvived that sssstatue falling on him!" I say, "How could he have survived that?" Stockman Fly says, "He'sssss very talented in ninjitssssssssu." Leonardo punches Stockman Fly and says, "Just leave us alone!" Stockman Fly says before flying off, "Thissssss issssn't the lasssst time you'll sssssee me, I'll be back for Sssssnakeweed and you four turtlessssss." I say to Leonardo, "Nice punch, bro." He says, "Thanks bro."

End of part 12

Part 13 is next


	13. Chapter 13

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing

Part 13 of 20

Note: This is the chapter why this story is under humor.

Once Stockman Fly flies off I tell my brothers to go back the lair, and that me and Snakeweed are gonna go on our first date.. Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo nod and go back to the lair. Snakeweed takes me to Central Park, and we sit near the lake. It must've been about 5 or 6 in the afternoon, because the sun was setting, and let me tell you, with Snakeweed beside me the view wasn't too great, since Snakeweed is much more beautiful than a sunset. Once the sun was no longer in the sky I look at Snakeweed and say, "What do you wanna do now, my love?" He says, "Wanna go look for a place to sleep? I think being out here on the surface is better with you." I say, "Well if you want to make my brothers and sensai worry about me then sure." Me and Snakeweed laugh at what I said before. Snakeweed then takes me to an abandoned warehouse, and I look for a mattress or something comfortable to sleep on. Snakeweed lays down on the floor, and says to me, "Hey babe, if you wanna lay on top of me, you can." I nod and lay down on top of Snakeweed and let me tell you, his body is softer than I expected.

End of part 13

Part 14 is next


	14. Chapter 14

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing

Part 14 of 20

Note: This chapter has nothing to warn or tell you about.

The next morning I wake up to my T-phone ringing, I pull it out and see that Donnie texted me saying, "Bro, why didn't you and Snakeweed come home to the lair, last night? Sensai is gonna kill you, or at least ground you for a long time." I text Donnie back saying, "Dude, me and Snakeweed spent the night in an abandoned warehouse.. It's fine no one noticed us..." I go back to sleep. 3 hours later I wake up to Snakeweed kissing me. I kiss him back, and then pull away and say, "Morning, my love." Snakeweed smiles and says, "Wanna head back the lair?" I nod and say, "Yeah, Donnie texted me earlier so yeah we should head back.." But before we leave for the lair, Snakeweed says that he wants to get something to eat. I agree with him, I was super hungry. But I knew he didn't like the food at the only resturant I could go to. So I had to text April or Casey, so I texted Casey asking him to get me and Snakeweed some pizza. After a minute Casey texts me back agreeing to bringing me and Snakeweed pizza he asks where we're at. I text him saying that me and Snakeweed are in the abandoned warehouse. Casey texts me back saying that he'll be here in about 2 minutes. I say to Snakeweed, "Casey's bringing us some pizza, would that be okay, my love?" Snakeweed shrugs and says, "I guess, since pizza is okay.." 2 minutes later Casey skates in with the pizza, he slides it over to me and Snakeweed then he skates off. Me and Snakeweed share the pizza, Snakeweed actually loves the pizza. He and I share one piece and then we head to the lair.

End of part 14

Part 15 is next


	15. Chapter 15

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing

Part 15 of 20

Note: In this chapter Raphael looks back on his life so far.. So that is why Master Splinter, Donatello, Michelangelo, Casey Jones, Shredder, April O'Neil, Kraang, Tigerclaw, Rahzar, and Fish-Face are referenced.

Once me and Snakeweed get back to the lair, I decide to look back on my life so far. Well I have to thank Master Splinter for adopting me.. I also have to thank Donnie for saving me after I was mutated by the Creep. I must somewhat thank Rahzar for teaching Mikey to not trust some people. Shredder and Kraang are two of the best enemies me and my brothers had to deal with, since they were both persistant. Tigerclaw and Fish-Face however were not as persistant, but they were annoying. Casey, I must say he has changed, from being a teenager with a very bad temper to a good kid to have around, but he is a little lazy. And lastly there's April, she is a great friend, and a very talented kinowiche, but she does keep Donnie in his own world. Now there's a whole new life for me, and I would never change a thing. Snakeweed and I go back to when me and my brothers first ran into the Kraang. I feel bad for Snakeweed, being mutated must have sucked, and he probably lost a lot of his friends... I wish I could turn Snakeweed back into his human self. But Donnie hasn't finished his retro-mutagen.

End of part 15

Part 16 is next


	16. Chapter 16

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing

Part 16 of 20

Note: Nothing to warn you about in these last 4 chapters...

Snakeweed nudges me, which wakes me from my thoughts. He says to me, "What were you thinking about my love?" I say, "I was just thinking about my life so far.." He kisses my forehead and says, "Well I know one positive thing that's happened to me." I say, "And what's that?" He says, "I met you, my love." I smile and say, "I feel the same way, my love." I kiss Snakeweed, and he kisses me back. I pull away and say, "I love you so much, my love." Snakeweed kisses my cheek and says, "I love you too." I feel for the box I put on a table. I find and say to Snakeweed, "Snakeweed, I need to ask you something." Snakeweed says, "Go ahead, my love." I get on one knee and say, "Snakeweed, will you marry me?" Snakeweed wraps three of his vines around me and says, "YES! OF COURSE I WILL!" (XD I just realized that you can't put a ring on a plant...XD) I say, "I don't know how to put this ring on you, my love.." He says, "Just stick it in the box." I say, "Okay." I leave the ring in the box and just shut it.

End of part 16

Part 17 is next


	17. Chapter 17

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing

Part 17 of 20

Note: Nothing to warn you about in these last chapters.

I look into Snakeweed's eyes and say, "Your eyes are so beautiful, my love." Snakeweed says before kissing me, "Thanks and your eyes are beautiful too." I kiss Snakeweed back. I think about when I first met Snakeweed. He was driving the van that contained the mutagen, which then we didn't know what it was called. He wasn't willing to talk, so I threatened him with the mutagen, saying that he could turn out handsome like me, or ugly and deformed like Mikey. Which then he told me and my brothers that the people we saw before we saw him were called the "Kraang". Yet at first he didn't know anymore, but I didn't believe him. Snakeweed pulls away and says, "What were you thinking about, my love?" I say, "Oh, I was thinking about when I first met you." He smiles and says, "I've forgiving you and brothers for mutating me by the way." I say, "That's good to hear."

End of part 17

Part 18 is next


	18. Chapter 18

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing

Part 18 of 20

Note: Nothing to warn you about these last chapters..

I look into Snakeweed's eyes and say, "You have the most beautiful eyes, I've ever seen, my love." Snakeweed says before kissing me, "Thanks my love, you have the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen." I kiss Snakeweed back. I pull away and say, "It's getting late, and I'm getting sleepy, let's get some sleep, okay, my love?" He yawns and says, "Good idea, babe." We then head to my room and get my bed and go to sleep.

End of part 18

Part 19 is next

(Yeah I know that was short...but it was just a chapter I had to get over with)


	19. Chapter 19

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing

Part 19 of 20

Note: Nothing to warn you about in these last 2 chapters.

I wake up the next morning, and it was early, 5:30 AM was the time. I wasn't tired so I get up, and accidentally wake Snakeweed up, who yawns and says, "What time is it?" I say, "it's early, my love, go back to sleep, I'll try to as w..." Snakeweed kisses me, I kiss him back. He licks my lower lip, I open my mouth allowing his tongue in. We then roll each others tongues over one and another. I pull away begin licking his neck, which he moans with pleasure and says, "I'm going back to sleep, my love." I nod and say, "Me too." We then go back to sleep.

End of part 19

Part 20 is next

(I know this was another short part. But I promise the last part will be longer.)


	20. Chapter 20

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story 

A Raphael and Snakeweed story

Love is the weirdest thing

Part 20 of 20

Note: Nothing to warn you about in the final chapter.

After 4 hours, I wake up to...you got it, Snakeweed kissing me. I kiss him back. I then pull away and say, "Good morning, my sweet." Snakeweed smiles and says, "Good morning to you, my love." I smile and say, "So babe, what do you wanna do today?" Snakeweed shrugs and says, "I'll okay doing whatever you wanna do, my love." I say, "How about we just spend the day together here in the lair?" He says, "Sure, I said I'd be okay with doing whatever you want to do, my love." I smile and say, "I love you so much, my love." He says, "I love you too." I kiss Snakeweed, who kisses me back.

The end


End file.
